Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział IV
– Cud jawny już Pan Bóg raz nad nią okazał – mówił pan Zagłoba do Wołodyjowskiego i Podbipięty siedząc w kwaterze Skrzetuskiego. – Cud jawny, mówię, że mi ją pozwolił z tych rąk sobaczych wyrwać i przez całą drogę ustrzec; ufajmy, że się jeszcze nad nią i nad nami zmiłuje. Byle tylko żywa była. A tak mi coś szepce, że on ją znowu porwał. Bo, uważcie waszmościowie: przecie, jako nam języki powiadały, on po Pułjanie przy Krzywonosie drugim sprawcą został – żeby go diabli sprawili! – a więc przy wzięciu Baru musiał być. – Mógł jej nie odnaleźć w owym tłumie nieszczęsnych; przecie tam dwadzieścia tysięcy ludu wycięto – rzecze pan Wołodyjowski. – To jego waść nie znasz. A ja bym przysiągł, iż on wiedział, że ona jest w Barze. Owóż nie może być inaczej, tylko on ją z rzezi salwował i gdzieś wywiózł. – Niewielką nam waść pociechę powiadasz, bo na miejscu pana Skrzetuskiego wolałbym, żeby zginęła, niż żeby miała w jego plugawych rękach zostawać. – I to nie pociecha, bo jeśli zginęła, to pohańbiona... – Desperacja! – rzecze Wołodyjowski. – Och, desperacja! – powtórzył pan Longinus. Zagłoba począł szarpać wąs i brodę, na koniec wybuchnął: – A żeby ich parchy zjadły, cały ten ród arcypieski! żeby z ich bebechów poganie cięciwy pokręcili!... Bóg stworzył wszystkie nacje, ale ich diabeł takich synów, sodomitów! Bodaj im wszystkie ich maciory zjałowiały! – Nie znałem ja tej słodkiej panny – mówił smutnie pan Wołodyjowski – ale wolałbym, żeby mnie samego nieszczęście pościgło. – Raz ja ją w życiu widziałem, ale gdy ją wspomnę, z żalu żyć hadko! – rzekł pan Longinus. – To wam! – wołał pan Zagłoba – a cóż mnie, którym ją ojcowskim afektem umiłował i z toni takiej wyprowadził?... – Cóż mnie? – A cóż panu Skrzetuskiemu? – pytał Wołodyjowski. I tak desperowali rycerze, a następnie pogrążyli się w milczeniu. Pierwszy ocknął się pan Zagłoba. – Zali już nie ma rady? – spytał. – Jeśli rady nie ma, to obowiązek jest pomścić – odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. – Oby Bóg dał prędzej walną bitwę! – westchnął pan Longinus. – Mówią o Tatarach, że już się przeprawili i w polach koszem zapadli. Na to pan Zagłoba: – Nie może być, abyśmy ją, niebogę, tak zostawili, niczego dla jej ratunku nie przedsiębiorąc. Dość ja już się po świecie starych kości natłukłem, lepiej by mi teraz gdzie w spokoju w jakiej piekarni dla ciepła legiwać, ale dla tej niebogi pójdę jeszcze choćby do Stambułu, choćbym na nowo chłopską siermięgę miał włożyć i teorban wziąć, na któren bez abominacji spojrzeć nie mogę. – Waćpan tak w fortele obfity, wymyślże co – rzekł pan Podbipięta. – Siła mnie już sposobów przez głowę przechodziło. Żeby choć połowę takich miał książę Dominik, to by już Chmielnicki, wypatroszony, za zadnie nogi na szubienicy wisiał. Mówiłem już o tym i ze Skrzetuskim, ale z nim się teraz nie można niczego dogadać. Boleść się w nim zapiekła i nurtuje go gorzej choroby. Wy jego pilnujcie, żeby mu się rozum nie pomieszał. Często się trafia, że od wielkich smutków mens poczyna robić jak wino, aż w końcu skiśnie. – Bywa to, bywa! – rzekł pan Longinus. Pan Wołodyjowski poruszył się niecierpliwie i spytał: – Jakież tedy są waści sposoby? – Moje sposoby? Owóż naprzód musimy się dowiedzieć, czy ona, nieboga najmilsza – niech ją anieli strzegą od wszystkiego złego! – żywa jeszcze, a dowiedzieć się możem dwojakim sposobem: albo znajdziemy między książęcymi Kozakami ludzi wiernych i pewnych, którzy się podejmą niby to do Kozaków uciec, pomieszać się między Bohunowymi ludźmi i od nich czegoś się dowiedzieć... – Ja mam dragonów Rusinów! – przerwał Wołodyjowski. – Ja takich ludzi znajdę. – Czekaj waść... albo złapać języka z tych hultajów, którzy Bar brali, czy czego nie wiedzą. Wszyscy oni patrzą w Bohuna jak w tęczę, że to im się jego diabelska fantazja podoba: pieśni o nim śpiewają – żeby im gardziele poropiały! – i jeden drugiemu bają o tym, co zrobił, i o tym, czego nie zrobił. Jeśli on naszą niebogę porwał, to się przed nimi nie ukryło. – To można i ludzi posłać swoją drogą, i o języka się starać swoją drogą – zauważył pan Podbipięta. – Trafiłeś waść w sedno. Jeśli się dowiemy, że żyje – to jest najgłówniejsza rzecz. Wtedy, skoro waszmościowie szczerym sercem Skrzetuskiemu pomagać chcecie, to oddacie się pod moją komendę, bo mam najwięcej eksperiencji. Poprzebieramy się za chłopów i postaramy się dowiedzieć, gdzie on ją ukrył – a jak raz będziemy wiedzieć; to już głowa moja w tym, że jej dostaniemy. Najwięcej ważę ja i Skrzetuski, bo Bohun nas zna, a jakby poznał – no, to by nas matki rodzone potem nie poznały, ale waszmościów obydwóch nie widział. – Mnie widział – rzekł pan Podbipięta – ale mniejsza z tym. – Może też jego Pan Bóg poda w nasze ręce? – zawołał pan Wołodyjowski. – Już ja go tam nie chcę widzieć – mówił dalej Zagłoba. – Niech tam kat na niego patrzy. Trzeba ostrożnie poczynać, by całej imprezy nie popsować. Nie może to być, aby on jeden o jej ukryciu wiedział, a już to ręczę waszmościom, że bezpieczniej kogo innego się pytać. – Może też ludzie nasi wysłani się dowiedzą. Jeśli tylko książę pozwoli, wybiorę pewnych i wyślę choćby jutro. – Książę pozwoli, ale czy się dowiedzą, wątpię. Posłuchajcie, waszmościowie: przychodzi mnie do głowy i drugi sposób, oto, abyśmy zamiast ludzi wysyłać albo języków łapać, sami poprzebierali się po chłopsku i ruszyli nie mieszkając. – O, nie może to być! – zakrzyknął pan Wołodyjowski. – Czemu nie może być? – To chyba waść służby wojennej nie znasz. Gdy chorągwie nemine excepto stawają, to jest święta rzecz. Choćby ojciec i matka konali, to towarzysz ci nie pójdzie wtedy permisji odjazdu prosić, bo przed bitwą to jest największy dyshonor, jakiego się żołnierz dopuścić może. Po bitwie walnej, gdy nieprzyjaciel rozproszon, można, ale nie przedtem. I uważ waść: Skrzetuskiemu pierwszemu chciało się zrywać i lecieć, i ratować, a ani pary nie puścił. Reputację on już ma, książę go kocha, a ani się odezwał, bo swój obowiązek zna. To jest, widzisz waszmość, służba publiczna, a tamto prywatna. Nie wiem, jak tam gdzie indziej, choć mniemam, że wszędzie tak samo, ale u księcia naszego wojewody niebywała rzecz: permisja przed bitwą, jeszcze u oficerów! Choćby się też i dusza podarła Skrzetuskiemu, nie poszedłby z taką propozycją do księcia. – Rzymianin on jest i rygorysta, wiem – mówił pan Zagłoba – ale żeby tak kto księciu podszepnął, może by jemu i waszmościom z własnej woli dał permisję. – Ani to jemu w umyśle nie postoi! Książę całą Rzeczpospolitą ma na głowie. Cóż waćpan myślisz, teraz tu najważniejsze sprawy się ważą, całego narodu tyczące, żeby on się czyjąś prywatą zajmował? A choćby też, co jest niepodobne, nie proszony permisję dał, tedy, jak Bóg na niebie, nikt by z nas teraz z obozu nie wyruszył; bo i my też pierwsze służby ojczyźnie nieszczęsnej, nie sobie powinni. – Wiem ci ja o tym, wiem, i służbę z dawnych czasów znam, dlatego też powiedziałem waszmości, że ten sposób przeszedł mi jeno przez głowę, ale nie powiedziałem, że w niej siedzi. Zresztą, prawdę rzekłszy, póki potęga hultajska stoi nienaruszona, niewiele byśmy mogli wskórać, ale gdy będą pobici, ścigani, gdy własne gardła będą tylko ratować, wtedy i zapuścić się śmiało między nich możemy, i łatwiej wieści z nich wydobyć. Oby tylko jak najprędzej reszta wojska nadciągnęła, bo inaczej na śmierć się chyba pod tym Czołhańskim Kamieniem zamartwimy. Żeby tak przy naszym księciu była komenda, już byśmy ruszali, ale książę Dominik często gęsto widać popasa, kiedy go dotąd nie ma. – We trzech dniach już się go spodziewają. – Dajże go, Boże, jak najprędzej! Wszakże pan podczaszy koronny dziś nadciąga? – Tak jest. W tej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Skrzetuski. Rysy jego, rzekłbyś: boleść z kamienia wykowała, taki bił od nich chłód i spokój. Dziwno było patrzeć na tę twarz młodą, a tak surową i poważną, jakby na niej uśmiech nigdy nie postał, i zgadłeś łatwo, że gdy ją śmierć zetnie, wiele w niej już nie zmieni. Broda wyrosła panu Janowi do pół piersi, w której to brodzie śród czarnego jak krucze pióra włosa wiły się tu i owdzie srebrne nitki. Towarzysze i wierni przyjaciele odgadywali w nim raczej boleść, bo jej nie okazywał. Wreszcie był przytomny, na pozór spokojny, w służbie swej żołnierskiej jeszcze prawie niż zwykle pilniejszy i cały bliską wojną zajęty. – Mówiliśmy tu o nieszczęściu waszmości, które zarazem jest i nasze – rzekł pan Zagłoba – gdyż Bóg świadkiem, niczym się pocieszyć nie możemy. Ale jałowy byłby to sentyment, gdybyśmy waćpanu łzy jeno wylewać pomagali, przeto postanowiliśmy i krew wylać, by oną niebogę, jeśli chodzi jeszcze po ziemi, z niewoli wyrwać. – Bóg zapłać – rzecze pan Skrzetuski. – Pójdziemy z tobą choćby do obozu Chmielnickiego – mówił pan Wołodyjowski poglądając niespokojnie na przyjaciela. – Bóg zapłać – powtórzył pan Jan. – Wiemy – mówił Zagłoba – żeś waćpan sobie poprzysiągł szukać jej żywej czy martwej, przeto gotowiśmy choćby dziś... Skrzetuski siadłszy na ławie oczy wbił w ziemię i nie odrzekł nic – aż złość porwała pana Zagłobę. „Zaliby on miał zamiar jej zaniechać? – pomyślał. – Jeśli tak, niechże mu Bóg sekunduje! Nie masz, widzę, ani wdzięczności, ani pamięci na świecie. Ale znajdą się tacy, którzy będą ją jeszcze ratowali, chybabym wprzód ostatnią parę wypuścił.” W izbie zapanowało milczenie przerywane tylko westchnieniami pana Longina. Tymczasem mały Wołodyjowski zbliżył się do Skrzetuskiego i trącił go w ramię. – Skąd wracasz? – rzekł. – Od księcia. – I co? – Wychodzę na noc podjazdem. – Daleko? – Aż pod Jarmolińce, jeśli będzie wolna droga. Wołodyjowski spojrzał na Zagłobę i zrozumieli się od razu. – To ku Barowi? – mruknął Zagłoba. – Pójdziemy z tobą. – Musisz iść po permisję i spytać, jeśli książę innej ci roboty nie przeznaczył. – To chodźmy razem. Mam też i o coś innego spytać. – I my z wami – rzekł Zagłoba. Wstali i poszli. Kwatera książęca była dość daleko, na drugim końcu obozu. W przedniej izbie zastali też pełno oficerów spod różnych chorągwi, bo wojska zewsząd nadciągały do Czołhańskiego Kamienia, wszyscy zaś biegli służby swoje księciu polecić. Pan Wołodyjowski musiał dość długo czekać, nim wraz z panem Podbipiętą przed obliczem pańskim stanąć mogli, ale za to książę od razu pozwolił i samym jechać, i dragonów Rusinów kilku wysłać, którzy by, zmyśliwszy ucieczkę z obozu, poszli do Bohunowych Kozaków i tam się o kniaziównę wypytywali. Do Wołodyjowskiego zaś rzekł: – Sam ja funkcje różne Skrzetuskiemu wynajduję, bo widzę, że się boleść w nim zamknęła i że go stoczy, a szkoda mi go niewypowiedziana. Nic–że on wam o niej nie mówił? – Mało co. W pierwszej chwili zerwał się, żeby między Kozaków na oślep iść, ale przypomniał sobie, że to teraz chorągwie nemine excepto stoją i żeśmy na ojczyzny ordynansie, którą przed wszystkim ratować trzeba, i dlatego u waszej książęcej mości wcale nie był. Bóg jeden wie, co się w nim dzieje. – I doświadcza go też ciężko. Czuwajże wasze nad nim, bo widzę, żeś mu wiernym przyjacielem. Pan Wołodyjowski skłonił się nisko i wyszedł, bo w tej chwili wszedł do księcia wojewoda kijowski z panem starostą stobnickim, z panem Denhofem, starostą sokalskim, i z kilku innymi dygnitarzami wojskowymi. – I cóż? – spytał go Skrzetuski. – Jadę z tobą, jeno wpierw muszę pójść do swojej chorągwi, bo mam kilku ludzi gdzieś wysłać. – Chodźmy razem. Wyszli, a za nimi pan Podbipięta, Zagłoba i stary Zaćwilichowski, który szedł do swojej chorągwi. Niedaleko namiotów chorągwi dragońskiej Wołodyjowskiego spotkali pana Łaszcza idącego, a raczej taczającego się na czele kilkunastu szlachty, gdyż i on, i towarzysze byli zupełnie pijani. Na ten widok pan Zagłoba westchnął. Pokochali się oni bowiem jeszcze pod Konstantynowem z panem strażnikiem koronnym z tej przyczyny, iż pod pewnym względem mieli natury tak podobne jak dwie krople wody. Pan Łaszcz bowiem, choć rycerz straszliwy, dla pogaństwa jak mało kto groźny, był zarazem przesławnym hulaką, ucztownikiem, kosterą, któren czas od bitew, modlitew, zajazdów i zabijatyk wolny lubił nade wszystko spędzać w kole takich ludzi jak pan Zagłoba, pić na umór i krotofil słuchać. Był to warchoł na wielką rękę, który sam jeden tyle wzniecał niepokoju., tyle razy przeciw prawu wykroczył, że w każdym innym państwie byłby dawno głową nałożył. Ciążyła też na nim niejedna kondemnata, ale on nawet w czasie pokoju niewiele sobie z nich robił, a teraz w czasie wojny tym bardziej wszystko poszło w zapomnienie. Z księciem połączył się był jeszcze pod Rosołowami i niemałe usługi pod Konstantynowem oddał, ale od chwili odpoczynku w Zbarażu stał się prawie nieznośny przez hałasy, które wzniecał. Swoją drogą nikt by nie zliczył i nie spisał, ile pan Zagłoba wina u niego wypił, ile się nagadał i naopowiadał z wielką gospodarza uciechą, któren też go codziennie zapraszał. Ale od wieści o wzięciu Baru pan Zagłoba sposępniał, stracił humor, werwę i więcej pana strażnika nie odwiedzał. Myślał nawet pan Łaszcz, że gdzieś od wojska ów jowialny szlachcic odjechał, gdy nagle zobaczył go teraz przed sobą. Wyciągnął tedy ku niemu rękę i rzekł: – Witamże waćpana. Czemu to do mnie nie zajdziesz? co porabiasz? – Panu Skrzetuskiemu towarzyszę – odparł posępnie szlachcic. Pan strażnik nie lubił Skrzetuskiego za powagę i przezywał go sensatem, zaś o nieszczęściu jego wiedział doskonale, bo był obecny na owej uczcie w Zbarażu, w czasie której wieść przyszła o wzięciu Baru. Ale jako z natury człek wyuzdany, a do tego w tej chwili spity, nie uszanował boleści ludzkiej i chwyciwszy porucznika za guz od żupana, spytał: – To acan za panną płaczesz?... a gładka była? co? – Puść mnie waszmość pan! – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Czekaj. – Za służbą idąc nie mogę być rozkazom jego mości pana powolny. – Czekaj! – mówił Łaszcz z uporem pijanego człowieka. – Tobie służba, nie mnie. Mnie tu nikt nic do rozkazania nie ma. Po czym zniżywszy głos powtórzył pytanie: – A gładka była? co? Brwi porucznika zmarszczyły się. – Tedy powiem waszmości panu, że bolączki lepiej by nie tykać. – Nie tykać?:.. Nie bój się. Jeśli była gładka, to żyje. Twarz Skrzetuskiego powlokła się śmiertelną bladością, ale się pohamował i rzekł: – Mości panie... bym nie zapomniał, z kim mówię... Łaszcz wytrzeszczył oczy. – Co to? grozisz aspan? aspan mnie?... dla jednej gamratki? – Ruszajże, mości strażniku, w swoją drogę! – huknął trzęsąc się ze złości stary Zaćwilichowski. – A wy chłystki, szaraki, sługusy! – wrzeszczał strażnik. – Mości panowie, do szabel! I wydobywszy swoją, skoczył z nią do Skrzetuskiego, ale w tymże mgnieniu oka żelazo świsnęło w ręku pana Jana i szabla strażnika furknęła jak ptak w powietrzu, on zaś sam zachwiał się z rozmachu i padł jak długi na ziemię. Pan Skrzetuski nie dobijał, jeno stał blady jak trup, jakby odurzony, a tymczasem zerwał się tumult. Z jednej strony skoczyli żołnierze strażnikowi, z drugiej dragoni Wołodyjowskiego sypnęli się jak pszczoły z ula. Rozległy się krzyki: „Bij! bij!” Wielu nadlatywało nie wiedząc, o co idzie. Szable poczęły szczękać, tumult lada chwila mógł zmienić się w walną bitwę ogólną. Na szczęście towarzysze Łaszcza, widząc, iż coraz przybywało wiśniowiecczyków, wytrzeźwiawszy ze strachu, porwali pana strażnika i poczęli z nim uchodzić: I z pewnością, gdyby pan strażnik miał do czynienia z innym, mniej karnym wojskiem, byliby go roznieśli na szablach w drobne szmaty, ale stary Zaćwilichowski oprzytomniawszy krzyknął tylko: „Stój!” – i szable schowały się do pochew. Niemniej zawrzało w całym obozie, a echo tumultu doszło do uszu książęcych, zwłaszcza iż pan Kuszel, będąc na służbie, wpadł do izby, w której książę z wojewodą kijowskim, ze starostą stobnickim i panem Denhofem obradował, i krzyknął: – Mości książę, żołnierze szablami się sieką! W tej chwili pan strażnik koronny, blady i bezprzytomny z wściekłości, ale już trzeźwy, wleciał jak bomba. – Mości książę! sprawiedliwości! – wołał. – W tym obozie jak u Chmielnickiego, ni na krew, ni na godność względu nie mają! Szablami dygnitarzy koronnych sieką! Jeśli mi wasza książęca mość sprawiedliwości nie wymierzysz, na gardło nie skażesz, to ja sam sobie ją wymierzę. Książę porwał się zza stołu. – Co się stało?... kto waszmości pana napastował? – Twój oficer... Skrzetuski. Prawdziwe zdumienie odbiło się na twarzy księcia. – Skrzetuski? Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Zaćwilichowski. – Mości książę, ja byłem świadkiem! – rzekł. – Ja tu nie racje dawać przyszedłem, jeno kary żądać! – wołał Łaszcz. Książę zwrócił się ku niemu i utkwił w niego oczy. – Powoli, powoli! – rzekł z cicha i z przyciskiem. Było coś tak strasznego w jego oczach i przyciszonym głosie, że strażnik, choć słynny z zuchwałości, zamilkł nagle, jakby mowę stracił, a panowie aż przybledli. – Mów waść! – rzekł książę do Zaćwilichowskiego. Zaćwilichowski opowiedział rzecz całą, jak nieszlachetnym i niegodnym nie tylko dygnitarza, ale i szlachcica sentymentem powodowany, pan strażnik począł przeciw boleści pana Skrzetuskiego bluźnić, a następnie z szablą się na niego rzucił, jaką moderację, jego wiekowi prawdziwie niezwyczajną, okazał namiestnik, tylko na wytrąceniu napastnikowi oręża poprzestając; na koniec staruszek tak skończył: – A jako mnie wasza książęca mość zna, iż do siedemdziesięciu lat łgarstwo warg moich nie skalało i póki żyw będę, nie skala, tak pod przysięgą jednego słowa w relacji mojej zmienić nie mogę. Książę wiedział, że słowo Zaćwilichowskiego złotu równe, a przy tym zbyt dobrze znał Łaszcza. Ale na razie nie odrzekł nic, jeno wziął pióro i począł pisać. Skończywszy spojrzał na pana strażnika. – Sprawiedliwość będzie waszmości panu wymierzona – rzekł. Pan strażnik usta otworzył i chciał coś mówić, ale słowa mu jakoś nie dopisały, więc wsparł się w bok, skłonił się i wyszedł dumnie z izby. – Żeleński! – rzekł książę – oddasz to pismo panu Skrzetuskiemu. Pan Wołodyjowski, który namiestnika nie odstępował, strapił się nieco widząc wchodzącego książęcego pacholika, był bowiem pewny, że wypadnie im przed księciem zaraz się stawić. Tymczasem pacholik zostawił list i nic nie mówiąc wyszedł, a Skrzetuski przeczytawszy go podał przyjacielowi. – Czytaj – rzekł. Pan Wołodyjowski spojrzał i wykrzyknął: – Nominacja na porucznika! I chwyciwszy za szyję Skrzetuskiego ucałował oba jego policzki. Pełne porucznikostwo w husarskiej chorągwi było niemal dygnitariatem wojskowym. Tej, w której służył pan Skrzetuski, rotmistrzem był sam książę, a porucznikiem nominalnym pan Suffczyński z Sieńczy, człowiek już stary i dawno z czynnej służby wybyły. Pan Jan od dawna sprawował de facto obowiązki i jednego, i drugiego, co zresztą w podobnych chorągwiach, w których dwa pierwsze stopnie bywały nieraz tytularnymi tylko godnościami, przytrafiało się często. Rotmistrzem królewskiej chorągwi bywał sam król, prymasowskiej prymas, porucznikami w obydwóch wysocy dygnitarze dworscy – sprawowali zaś chorągwie istotnie namiestnicy, których z tego powodu w zwykłej mowie porucznikami i pułkownikami zwano. Takim faktycznym porucznikiem vel pułkownikiem był pan Jan. Ale między faktycznym sprawowaniem urzędu, między godnością w potocznej mowie dawaną a istotną była jednak wielka różnica. Obecnie na mocy nominacji pan Skrzetuski stawał się jednym z pierwszych oficerów księcia wojewody ruskiego. Ale gdy przyjaciele rozpływali się z radości winszując mu nowego zaszczytu, twarz jego nie zmieniła się ani na chwilę i pozostała tak samo surową i kamienną; bo już nie było takich godności a dostojeństw na świecie, które by mogły ją rozjaśnić. Wstał jednak i poszedł dziękować księciu, a tymczasem mały Wołodyjowski chodził po jego kwaterze zacierając ręce. – No, no! – mówił – porucznik nominowany w husarskiej chorągwi! W takich młodych latach jeszcze się to chyba nikomu nie zdarzyło. – Żeby mu Bóg wrócił tylko szczęście! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Ot, co jest! ot, co jest! Uważaliście, że ani drgnął. – Wolałby się on tego zrzec – rzekł pan Longinus. – Mości panie – westchnął Zagłoba – cóż dziwnego! Ja bym oto te moje pięć palców za nią oddał, chociażem nimi chorągiew zdobył. – Tak to, tak! – Ale to pan Suffczyński musiał umrzeć? – zauważył Wołodyjowski. – Pewnie, że umarł. – Kto też namiestnictwo weźmie? Chorąży młodzik i dopiero od Konstantynowa funkcję sprawuje. Pytanie to pozostało nie rozstrzygnięte; ale odpowiedź na nie przyniósł z powrotem sam porucznik Skrzetuski. – Mości panie – rzekł do pana Podbipięty – książę mianował waści namiestnikiem. – O Boże! Boże! – jęknął pan Longinus składając jak do modlitwy ręce. – Tak samo mógłby jego inflancką kobyłę mianować – mruknął Zagłoba. – No, a podjazd? – spytał pan Wołodyjowski. – Jedziemy nie mieszkając – odpowiedział pan Skrzetuski. – Siła kazał książę ludzi wziąć? – Jedną kozacką, drugą wołoską chorągiew, razem pięciuset ludzi. – Hej, to wyprawa, nie podjazd, ale kiedy tak, to czas nam w drogę. – W drogę, w drogę! – powtórzył pan Zagłoba. – Może też Bóg nam dopomoże, że wieści jakowej zasięgniem. W dwie godziny później, równo z zachodem słońca, czterej przyjaciele wyjeżdżali z Czołhańskiego Kamienia ku południowi, prawie zaś jednocześnie opuszczał obóz wraz ze swymi ludźmi pan strażnik koronny. Patrzyło na ten odjazd mnóstwo rycerstwa spod różnych chorągwi, nie szczędząc okrzyków i urągań; oficerowie cisnęli się koło pana Kuszla, któren opowiadał, z jakich przyczyn pan strażnik został wypędzony i jak się to odbyło. – Ja mu nosiłem rozkaz księcia – mówił pan Kuszel – i wierzajcie waszmościowie, iż periculosa to była misja, bo gdy go wyczytał, począł tak ryczeć jak wół, gdy go żelazem cechują. Na mnie się też do nadziaka porwał, dziw, iż nie uderzył, ale zdaje się, iż przez okno ujrzał Niemców pana Koryckiego, otaczających kwaterę, i moich dragonów z bandoletami w ręku. Dopiero wziął krzyczeć: „Dobrze! dobrze! odejdę, kiedy mnie wypędzają!... Pójdę do księcia Dominika, któren mnie wdzięczniej przyjmie! Nie będę (prawi) z dziadami służył, ale się pomszczę (krzyczał), jakem Łaszcz! jakem Łaszcz!... i z tego chłystka (prawi) muszę mieć satysfakcję!” Myślałem, że go jad zaleje – a stół to dziobał nadziakiem ze złości raz przy razie. I powiem waszmościom, żem nie jest pewien, czy się co złego panu Skrzetuskiemu nie przytrafi, bo ze strażnikiem nie ma żartów. Zawzięty to jest człek i dumny, któren jeszcze żadnej urazy płazem nie puścił, a odważny i przy tym dygnitarz. – Co się zaś ma Skrzetuskiemu trafić sub tutela księcia pana! – rzekł jeden z oficerów. – I pan strażnik, choć na wszystko gotowy, będzie się rachował z taką ręką. Tymczasem porucznik nie wiedząc nic o ślubach, jakie przeciw niemu pan strażnik czynił, oddalał się coraz bardziej od obozu na czele swego oddziału, kierując się ku Ożygowcom w stronę Bohu i Medwiedówki. Chociaż już wrzesień powarzył liście na drzewach, noc była pogodna i ciepła, jak w lipcu, bo taki to już był cały ów rok, w którym prawie nie było zimy, a wiosną zakwitło wszystko już wówczas, gdy przeszłych lat legiwał jeszcze głęboki śnieg na stepach. Po dość mokrym lecie pierwsze miesiące jesieni nastały suche a łagodne, o bladych dniach i widnych księżycowych nocach. Jechali tedy po łatwej drodze; nie strażując zbytecznie, bo byli jeszcze zbyt blisko obozu, aby jaki napad miał grozić; jechali żwawo: namiestnik z kilkunastoma końmi na przedzie, a za nim Wołodyjowski, Zagłoba i pan Longinus. – Obaczcie no, waszmościowie, jako się światło miesiąca kładzie na owym wzgórzu – szeptał pan Zagłoba – przysiągłbyś, że dzień. Mówią, że tylko w czasie wojen bywają takie noce, aby dusze wyszłe z ciał łbów sobie nie rozbijały po ciemku o drzewa, jako wróble w stodole o krokwie, i łatwiej drogę znalazły. Dziś też jest piątek, dzień Zbawiciela, w którym zjadliwe humory z ziemi nie wychodzą i złe moce nie mają przystępu do człowieka. Czuję, że mi lżej jakoś i nadzieja we mnie wstępuje. – Żeśmy to już przecie wyjechali i jakowyś ratunek przedsiębierzem, to grunt! – rzecze Wołodyjowski. – Najgorzej to w umartwieniu na miejscu siedzieć – mówił dalej Zagłoba – gdy na koń siędziesz, zaraz ci desperacja od trzęsienia się coraej zlatuje, aż ją w końcu i zgoła wytrzęsiesz. – Nie wierzę ja – szepnął Wołodyjowski – aby tak wszystko można wytrząść; exemplum afekt, któren się niby kleszcz w serce wpija. – Gdy jest szczery – rzecze pan Longinus – to choćbyś się z nim jako z niedźwiedziem borykał, zmoże cię. To rzekłszy pan Longinus ulżył wezbranej piersi westchnieniem podobnym do sapnięcia miecha kowalskiego, zaś mały Wołodyjowski podniósł oczy ku niebu, jakby szukał między gwiazdami tej, która księżniczce Barbarze świeciła. Konie poczęły parskać w całej chorągwi, a pocztowi odpowiadali im: „Zdrów, zdrów!” – potem uciszyło się wszystko, aż jakiś tęskny głos począł śpiewać w tylnych szeregach: :Jedziesz na wojnę, nieboże, :Jedziesz na wojnę! :Noce ci będą na dworze, :A dzionki znojne... – Starzy żołnierze mówią, że konie zawsze prychają na dobrą wróżbę, co mnie i ojciec nieboszczyk jeszcze powiadał – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Coś mnie jakby w ucho szepce, że nie na próżno jedziemy – odpowiedział Zagłoba. – Dajże Bóg, aby i porucznikowi jakowaś otucha w serce wstąpiła – westchnął pan Longinus. Zagłoba począł głową kiwać i kręcić jak człowiek, któren z jakąś myślą się nie może uporać, a na koniec ozwał się: – Całkiem mnie co innego w głowie siedzi i muszę się już chyba przed waćpanami z tej myśli spuścić, gdyż mi jest wcale nieznośna: oto czyście waściowie nie zauważyli, że od niejakiego czasu Skrzetuski – nie wiem, może dysymiluje – ale taki jest, jakby najmniej z nas wszystkich o salwowaniu onej niebogi myślał. – Gdzie zaś! – odpowiedział Wołodyjowski – humor to tylko u niego taki, aby to nic nikomu nie wyznać. Nigdy on nie był inny. – To swoją drogą, ale jeno sobie waszmość przypomnij: gdyśmy mu nadzieję pokazowali, mówił „Bóg zapłać!” i mnie, i waćpanu tak negligenter, jakby o lada jaką sprawę chodziło, a Bóg widzi, czarna by to była z jego strony niewdzięczność, bo co się ta nieboga za nim napłakała i natęskniła, tego by na wołowej skórze nie spisać. Na własne oczy to widziałem. Wołodyjowski potrząsnął głową. – Nie może to być, aby on jej zaniechał – rzekł – choć prawda; że pierwszym razem, gdy mu ją z Rozłogów ów diabeł porwał, desperował tak, iżeśmy się o jego mentem obawiali, a teraz daleko więcej okazuje upamiętania. Ale jeśli mu Bóg spokój w duszę wlał i siły dodał – to i lepiej. Jako szczerzy przyjaciele, powinniśmy się z tego cieszyć... To rzekłszy Wołodyjowski konia spiął i posunął się naprzód ku Skrzetuskiemu, a zaś Zagłoba jechał czas jakiś w milczeniu wedle pana Podbipięty. – Czy wasze nie tego mniemania, co i ja, że gdyby nie amory, siła złego nie stałaby się na świecie? – Co komu Pan Bóg przeznaczył, to go i tak nie minie – odparł Litwin. – A waćpan to nigdy g'rzeczy nie odpowiesz. To inna sprawa, a to inna. Przez cóż Troja zburzona? hę? albo to i ta wojna nie o ryżą kosę? Zachciało się Chmielowi Czaplińskiej czy też Czaplińskiemu Chmielnickiej, a my dla ich żądz grzesznych karki kręcimy. – Bo to niepoczciwe amory; ale są i zacne, od których chwała boża się przymnaża. – Teraześ waćpan lepiej utrafił. A prędkoż sam w onej winnicy pracować poczniesz? Słyszałem, żeć szarfą na wojnę przewiązano. – Braciaszku!... braciaszku!... – Ale trzy głowy na zawadzie stają, co? – Ach! tak ono i jest! – To ci powiem : machnij dobrze i utnij od razu : Chmielnickiemu, chanowi i Bohunowi. – Żeby się to tylko chcieli ustawić! – odrzekł rozrzewnionym głosem pan Longin wznosząc ku niebu oczy. Tymczasem Wołodyjowski jechał długo wedle Skrzetuskiego i spoglądał w milczeniu spod hełmu na jego martwą twarz, aż wreszcie trącił strzemieniem w jego strzemię. – Janie – rzekł – źle, że się tak zapamiętywasz. – Ja się nie zapamiętywam, jeno się modlę – odpowiedział Skrzetuski. – Święta to jest i chwalebna rzecz, aleś ty nie zakonnik, byś na samej modlitwie poprzestawał. Pan Jan zwrócił z wolna swoją męczeńską twarz ku Wołodyjowskiemu i spytał głuchym, pełnym śmiertelnej rezygnacji głosem: – Powiedzże, Michale, co mnie pozostaje więcej, jak habit?... – Pozostaje ci ją ratować – odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. – Tak też i uczynię do ostatniego oddechu. Ale choćbym ją też i żywą odnalazł, zali to nie będzie za późno? Strzeż mnie, Boże, bo o wszystkim mogę myśleć, tylko nie o tym, strzeż, Boże, rozumu mojego! Już ja niczego więcej nie pragnę, jeno wyrwać ją z tych rąk potępionych, a potem niech ona znajdzie taki przytułek, jakiego i ja będę szukał. Widać woli bożej nie było... Daj mnie się modlić, Michale, a krwawiącej rany nie tykaj... Wołodyjowskiemu ścisnęło się serce; chciał jeszcze, było, go pocieszać, o nadziei mówić, ale słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło; i jechali dalej w głuchym milczeniu, tylko wargi pana Skrzetuskiego poruszały się szybko w modlitwie, przez którą chciał widocznie myśli okropne odpędzić, a małego rycerza, gdy spojrzał przy świetle księżyca na tę twarz, aż strach zdjął, bo mu się wydało, że to jest zupełnie twarz mnicha, surowa, wynędziała przez posty i umartwienia. A wtem ów głos znowu zaczął śpiewać w tylnych szeregach: :Znajdziesz po wojnie, nieboże, :Znajdziesz po wojnie, :Pustki z powrotem w komorze, :Ran w skórze hojnie. Ogniem i mieczem 37